


The Sun Is Also A Star, and A Big Bear Too

by januarysember



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Indirect Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Nagi Seishiro Is Bad At Feelings, Pining, Reo is flirty AF, Reo is very OOC, how do you tag, kunigiri if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/januarysember/pseuds/januarysember
Summary: You are the sun and I am the stars. Never going to be connected. But then you remember the sun is also a star, and I have a shred of hope that someday we’ll be two stars who will remember each other.Nagi is stunned to see someone actually likes him. And that someone had to be Reo Mikage. A few love tid bits ensue and he is NOT ready for it(This work is dedicated to @chigirihyoma on twitter as a gift for the blue lock exchange. Hope this satisfies you! I am still new to this whole writing thing so yeah enjoy <3)
Relationships: Chigiri Hyouma/Kunigami Rensuke, Mikage Reo/Seishirou Nagi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	The Sun Is Also A Star, and A Big Bear Too

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there <3 This little fic is dedicated to @chigirihyoma on twitter! :D This Blue Lock exchange has dedicated to me to write that I wrote an entire brain rot of my favorite ship. I love them so so much and I hope this wili be good for you hehe. Hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> This was supposed to be a 5+1 fic but I couldn't do it in time. Hopefully I can try and do part two but I am not so sure yet! So cross your fingers but don't hope TOO much.

“Now, now. There’s no need to rush, Nagi.” Chigiri chuckled.

Nagi’s forehead was covered with wrinkles trying to whisk sugar and mascarpone. He was using a hand mixer for fuck sake. It couldn’t be that hard, he thought to himself half an hour ago. Yet now the cheese and sugar wouldn’t blend well together and it looked really flat instead of the airy cheese Chigiri would fix for the shop.

And now, he learned you need to put some elbow grease, sweat, “and love!” as Chigiri chirped every time he tried to make this goddamn dessert. He didn’t need to give love to cheese. He didn’t give love to anybody either. 

To sum it up, Nagi can be clumsy with the pastries they had in the cafe. 

He wasn’t an idiot. With his parents gone all the time, Nagi learned to cook for himself. But those were in form of fried rice or a quick onigiri. He wasn’t skilled at making dainty pastries that decorated the café, one of the reasons why people love it so much.

In his defense. Nagi had only been working here for a few weeks. He decided it would be a good opportunity to work in a shop before college. But here he was, struggling with whipping cheese for tiramisu.

Chigiri took a small spoonful of cream, and gave him a thumbs up. “Not bad. Could use more work but you’re getting there.”

Nagi groaned. Chigiri was a kind boss, one who tried to make the café as enjoyable as possible for both the customers and the staff. It wasn’t rare that Nagi got to bring leftover dessert to give his parents or for himself to hoard in the fridge. Chigiri treated everyone with compassion, and showered his husband Kunigami with love. Nagi could remember the many times Chigiri had prepared Kunigami’s favorite melonpan and coffee macchiato.

“How about I prepare this and you can go see if anyone’s at the cash register? Some people should be in line so you should probably take care of that.” Chigiri smiled.

“Yes, sir.” Nagi nodded.

“Hey! I told you to call me Chigiri!”

“Yes, s-Chigiri.”

“That’s the spirit!” Chigiri whistled and continued to whisk.

Nagi cleaned himself up and went to the cash register to see who could be ordering on another boring day. As always, the café smelled of fresh beans wafting from the grinders. Kunigami had been able to help with grinding last night so all Nagi had to do was serve coffee. He really did love the Kunigami-Chigiri household, even if he was too quiet to admit it.

The cold glass of the freezers was what Nagi touched first as he tried to carefully organize the patisserie the café offered. Since they worked outside of the college Nagi worked at, it was a space of its own store where Nagi could see the view of autumn leaves and the light snow would taint their windows. The café was very warm to accustom the weather, hence why so many people would come here for hours and escape the cold.

Businessman and college kids alike would usually be the first people to get their coffee, and Nagi handled them well. He wasn’t a bustling socialist like Chigiri, but he managed to keep orders well on his own and he thought people would enjoy his work. 

“Nagi Seishiro?”

Nagi whipped his head around at the mention of his name. He wasn’t.. aware that others knew he worked here. So why was someone beckoning him?

But then he looked at the one’s who was talking. 

Oh dear lord. Not him. Nagi could recognize that purple bun anywhere.

Reo Mikage. Owner to the Mikage Corporation, as his acquaintances say positively about him. But to Nagi, he was one of another rich kid who went to their school with daddy’s money who was probably another one of those kids who didn’t need to work for anything they wanted The status made scholarship kids like Nagi sceptical to say the least.

Nagi knew the slightest bit about Reo. Sometimes his roommate, Isagi or his boyfriend, Bachira would talk about the rich heir as a topic to bounce around about. How he was rich, and how some of Nagi’s classmates would whisper and fawn over the mention of his name. Reo was a popular stapel at their college and he was surprised to see the famous student go to a regular coffee shop instead of some high end beans that baristas better than Kunigami or Nagi could serve.  
“Hello, what would you like to order?” Nagi said in the most casual friendly voice he could muster. At least he could act the way he wanted. 

Reo’s eyes lit up and he flashed a smile (that Nagi couldn’t help but suspect as fondness. No, Nagi was totally not overthinking this) “Just a green tea latte and,” Reo’s eyes glazed over the assorment of cakes and other pattisereies, his hand floating above them to see which one he could want. A few seconds later, Reo pointed at the corner of the glass case. “I’ll get um… one tiramisu!” 

“Do you want your green tea latte hot or cold?” 

“Hot. I like the hot cream.” 

Nagi nodded. “Your order is a green tea latte and one tiramisu. That would be 840 yen. Anything else?”

“No thank you.” Reo replied, and took a 1000 yen bill out of his pocket. 

Nodding, Nagi took the bill to register and a bill instantly came out. He stared at Reo for a bit to see what the heir/college student actually looked like. He had only heard stories and seen news headlines after all, so he could get an inside scoop on the actual person.

Reo, Nagi had to admit, looked attractive. His hair was tied up in a small bun, and a few pieces of hair framed his face to make him look more presentable. It seemed the heir liked fashion, as he wore a woll sweater with a white shirt underneath. And Nagi thought college kids couldn’t get more preppy. 

Nagi realized he was staring.

He shook his head. A normal guy like Nagi staring at the Reo Mikage. Checking him out like some model when all this bitch did was probably discuss stock and hang with businessman twice his age. No, Nagi wouldn’t fathom a guy like that. Let alone look at him with anything but a gaze. 

Reo sat down beside the window, the light sunlight giving him a glow to his tan face. It made Nagi wonder, why was Reo alone? Since he was a popular icon at their university, he expected a friend or two to come with him on any occasion. Or most likely they were late and Reo had gone here alone for alone time. Nagi agreed to himself. That was most likely the situation.

He went out of the counter and tried not to spill the green tea latte (Nagi hated hot things. They burned his fingers and left an acid aftertaste in his mouth if you weren’t careful. Why do people like Reo want drinks like this anyway?) 

“Aw wow. This looks good, Nagi. You even have the fluffy cream on top!” Reo chirped in. Reo was smiling, only smiling when Nagi returned his gaze with a neutral look. He wasn’t entitled to actually join this conversation. So why should he?

“1 green latte and 1 tiramisu. Enjoy.” Nagi said curtly. 

“Thank you.” Reo replied. Nagi watched him sip his coffee gently. So he couldn’t slurp it all in one go, Nagi chuckled. Maybe Reo only liked the cream and wanted to make face mustaches, or he liked hot things but couldn’t wait to try it. Nonthless, Reo looked like a happy camper anyway, taking a light spoonful of tiramisu and eating gently. He looked so content and happy even if it was 7 in the morning, and when Nagi saw Reo sip his latte and lick the foam mustache on his lips, Nagi couldn’t help but look for a minute.

He realized he was staring. Nagi was staring again.

A whistle broke Nagi’s stare as an angry customer was at the cashier counter. Nagi thanked the gods for that as he could pretend he was a regular cashier. 

He regretted that prediction as he had to listen the customer complaining for about five minutes because of the fact Nagi didn’t react to his calls. As a good staff, Nagi listened carefully and apologized for the fact he couldn’t stop staring at a cute boy (he didn’t say that though) He let the customer ramble, until he perked at the order the nameless stranger wanted. 

Reo was leaving when Nagi had just finished pumping the syrups. He shrugged at the thought. The rich boy wasn’t important to him, and when he saw Reo leave, he didn’t think much of it. The only important thing right now was to treat this customer and the one after until the business rush was done. He just wanted to get through all the busy customers already.

An hour later, Nagi ended up serving about 10 customers left and right. The coffee that was fresh on the grinders have almost run out, which made Chigiri’s smile even wider today. Chigiri had been guiding him through all the orders, complimenting on the way Nagi was speed running these customers like Chigiri when he went to run for marathons. Nagi’s face never stopped smiling at his kind boss. It was always a joy to have Chigiri around, which is probably why Nagi decided to continue his internship even though he was the only one working there.

The business rush was the same as its name. It was quick but tiring, but when it ended, it felt like no one was there anymore. Some customers decided to work in the shop, probably stalling with a coffee or two just to even be there, and some college kids that Nagi didn’t recognize were there too. Maybe those guys did, because he felt like he was stared at for a minute or two when taking their orders.

Nagi didn’t really care for people. Nor did he want to. He was content with living his life at college free from his chill parents and doing whatever the fuck he wanted. No plans, and no one that would rely on him. He wanted to keep his options open, unlike Isagi who would talk about settling in with someone (who he suspected to be Bachira) and live a happy life with someone. Nagi disagreed with that sort of though process. Besides, it wasn’t like anyone will have an interest in him either if he was untouchable. 

Nagi decided to clean the kitchen. When he entered, it was filled with delicious smells. Tiramisu in the freezer, a few piping bags in cups, and brownies kept safely in a spinning tray. Chigiri was always making desserts there all day, and if he wasn’t he was helping Nagi with the customers. Chigiri told him he had loved baking as a stress mechanism when he wouldn’t win marathons, so making a treat for himself was a tiny gift for not winning. Little did Chigiri know, that his love for baking dainty treats would expand into a lovely coffee shop that Chigiri was proud to have. Maybe he didn’t have his running career, but for Chigiri, Kunigami and this coffee shop was enough. 

Chigiri had knocked on the kitchen door, smiling widely at him. 

“Nagi! Did you have someone to talk to earlier? Cause there’s a note on one of the tables that said “For: Nagi Seishiro” and I just thought it would be from a friend or something and-“ Nagi sensed there was a smirk in Chigiru’s voice.

“No? I don’t remember anyone needing my attention here.” Nagi shrugged.

“Oh? Really now...? Cause who wrote this cute little letter with your name in teal hearts huh?”

“What?” Nagi was confused. Teal hearts? Was this person a stalker or something? No one had ever shown any interest in Nagi, and he never even tried. So why was someone going out of their way for someone they can never reach? No even knew his preferences, so they’d be losing hope if this was some girl hoping Nagi would be attracted to them.

“Just come see! Looks like they put a bunch of time on this.” Chigiri laughed at him, putting the letter safely onto his palm. “Just open it. Who knows what will happen if you do. You can just toss it in a bin later if you don’t like it.”

Nagi released a sigh. He stared at the letter for a minute to see what this imbecile had made to impress him.

Turns out it was very detailed. A that was decorated with teal hearts stiched into the envelope, and Nagi grazed his hands over everyone, feeling a blush curl up his face everytime he touched a bump. One teal heart was on the opening of the envelope, and Nagi carefully opened it, not wanting to harm any of the decorations. It took him a few moments before he took the piece of paper out. The paper was normal, thankfully, or else Nagi would feel even more guilty this person had given him such a regal letter.

Then again, he saw the writing was in beautiful caligraphy. So maybe he deserved to feel guilty about this whole ordeal.

Leaning against the wall, he began reading.

_“Hello there, Nagi Seishiro <3_

_I hope this letter reached to you and not the trashcan (trash like me deserves to go to a trashcan anyways, but um,,, nontheless!!! Nevermind this sounds so stupid...) But if you’re reading this right now, I’m really happy you did._

_I just wanted to share my thoughts with you. Precisely how I feel about you. I know it’s a bunch of bullcrap to express this through a letter, but I’m afraid to even talk to you. I thought this letter would be a first step. To show you how much I want to express to you but haven’t found a chance. Maybe I will, in another life that is._

_I couldn’t help but stare at you in the coffee shop. You looked really cute, you know that? I saw your face pouting at the customers but smile when your boss (Chigiri right? That was on his nametag) You don’t seem like someone who smiles often though. That cute smile is only reserved for people you love and admire, right?_

_That smile might be the brightest sun I could see, but the sun isn’t complete without the plantets and the moon orbiting around it. For me, that was your hair that tousled around as you whizzed left and right trying to get everyone’s orders. Your hands as well. They felt so rough, yet I know you were trying to be careful on the job with them. If I got to hold them one day, maybe it’ll feel like I will hold the moon in my arms._

_My mind wanders into a daydream of you looking all cute like that. Maybe in some other time, we can go on a good study date where we won’t do anything but have constant debates. I’ll be the debater as you shut all my objections down. It would go on and on until two hours later when the librarian shushes us for the nth time, and we’ll head back home together. My home, I mean. We can go to your place too if you want!! But, yeah. When we get home, we’ll... share a look. I’ll smile at your exhausted face and steal a peck on your cheek. Your face would say it all, flushed with a furious red._

_I caught you staring. Those teal eyes staring at me. You were trying to make coffee but all you could do was stare at me huh, Nagi? I don’t know why you were staring though. Was it because of what I wear? Well, for one, I like baggy clothes, Nagi. My fashion sense isn’t that dense. And I thought it looked cute on me. Or was it because I had something in my mouth? Maybe it was that sandwich I ate a bit ago and some arrugala got stuck on my teeth. That would be really embarassing to think about, so I hope you weren’t staring._

_OH by the way, your latte was delicous. It felt like sipping on a piece of cloud with milk as a bonus. Cream, indulgent, and oozing all over my taste buds. Your hands were really warm when you gave me that latte, and when I drink it, I could imagine being cuddled up being a bear named Nagi, who I’d cling to for reassurance and to pester until Nagi cracks up a smile._

_If you’ve already gone this far, you may be thinking that I am writing this as a joke. A first time crush that I poured my feelings into and sent a letter so this would be to my benefit. But no, Nagi. It’s not._

_I’ve been feeling conflicted lately. These feelings for you have been harbored for so long. It’s not like I suddenly thought I liked you and was in a relentless panic, but I’ve tried, Nagi. I have tried not think about it, but I can’t. That story will be for another time, because I want to tell you personally, but trust me, you’re way more than you think you are. You’re bright, knowledgable, insatiable. You chase things that you want and that’s what you desire. I like to think of you as such a role model who I want to be with. Huh, a role model that you want a romantic attraction with may sound strange, but I do feel like that._

_You are the sun and I am the stars. Never going to be connected. But then you remember the sun is also a star, and I have a shred of hope that someday we’ll be two stars who will remember each other._

_I will remember the day I got to see you up close in the coffee shop. Where I tried to give you the most sincere looks and share how happy I was to see you. You only did what was necessary. But Nagi, even I thought that was wonderful. You looked tired, but happy. I don’t really know what happened before I came, but you must’ve been doing stuff for the shop if I want to speculate more. You got this in the bag, Nagi! I will always believe in you if you have any trouble._

_As you can tell, Nagi, I wrote this right before I had to head out to class. I know it was quick and there may be some jumbled up stuff that I rambled about, but I hope that it makes sense and not filled with just my rants about how you’re so pretty all the time. Believe me, I was hesitant to write this to you. Yeah, I’ve had the envelope custom made just for you, but I never really thought of giving it to you until this very moment. But here goes nothing. Hopefully this letter won’t go in a trashcan._

_Sincerely,_

_Reo  
P.S here is my number so you can contact me... if you want to!! See ya <3_

“Well then.” Nagi murmured to himself. He twas trying to process what in the actual fuck he just read. Someone... liked him? And that someone being Reo Mikage? He tried to think about this. He was told at a young age that he was very dense, and the words he had chosen to express his feelings to anybody were not the best, but he could try and decipher his own feelings. 

He was suspicous for one. What if this was exactly what Reo mentioned? One of the possibilites was that it was a joke letter that Reo had made to mess with Nagi, a quieter kid in the university that could be easily taken avantage of. Reo could’ve tried to lead him on or something by making such cute letters that made Nagi burst (totally did not) but that would be the end of it. Reo could crush Nagi and leave him broken hearted with stupid letters.

But that was only if Nagi was a weakling. He taught himself more than he could to protect himself. He certainly wouldn’t hand his whole heart to a boy like Reo.

It was just a one time letter. There was bound to be no other, Nagi thought. He would keep it as a form of grattitude, but that was it. He didn’t think he would be receiving letters like these anytime soon. He could just keep it in his drawer with all his other junk to be swallowed by more in the near future.

For the next few hours until he had to go to his dorm, Nagi continued his day carelessly. He would think about the letter or two and remember a few quotes (specifically about the part where Reo and Nagi were two stars) but he brushed it away in a second. Nagi couldn’t even care less as he helped out other customers that weren’t the boy in a stupid wool sweater.

-

Barou was a fucking hazard to the coffee shop. 

When Chigiri told him about a new intern, Nagi was hesitant. He thought that they’d be better than him. Not that it mattered or anything, because that meant Nagi could slack off, but he really would miss Chigiri’s compliments aimed at him. He saw Chigiri as a second dad and really appreciated him. 

Unfortunately, it was the opposite of what Nagi thought entirely.

Due to his aggressive nature, Barou didn’t even know how to work the coffee grinder right. Or even know how to mix the batter. He would get angry and try to conceal it, but Nagi knew this dude was about to explode anytime soon. He tried to be positive and pinpoint it to college stress. 

But Barou wasn’t even in college. So Nagi tried to pinpoint it to... nothing.

“Hey, hey...” Nagi heard Chigiri chuckle at his husband. Chigiri always looked at Kunigami with eyes filled with greatfullness. Before Kunigami went to work, it was as if the couple had their own bubble, wrapped around themselves over and over again. Nagi thought it was sweet, but Barou commented it was disgusting. Oh how Nagi wished he didn’t have to hear that man’s misconceptions.

“What huh?” Kunigami looked at Chigiri with a bright smile. He was cupping Chigiri’s cheek and Chigiri had a hand under Kunigami’s shirt. 

They were disgustingly adorable as they twirled around playfully in each other’s presence. The couple have had three years with each other after they had graduated college and decided to court at once. Kunigami had told him the story on his day off, saying that all they did at the reception was sit at the main table while spoonfeeding each other. Nagi couldn’t think of a more adorable couple than what he witnesses many times a week.

“Good luck at work. I’m gonna miss you, fire cracker.” Chigiri chuckled as he tried to smoothen out Kunigami’s wild hair that never seemed to gel in place.

“I will.” Kunigami gave a short reply and kissed Chigiri’s forehead. 

“Remember. Today is gonna be a good day as soon as you get out of work.”

“Yes, sir.” Kunigami salluted to his husband and left at once, a skip in his step. Chigiri could only laugh at him, and return to work.

“He’s so perfect.” Chigiri gushed over him as he filled more the glass cases with brownie trays. “He deserves the whole world.”

“He does.” Nagi agreed. “But... you’re his whole world right?”

Chigiri’s eyes lit up, and Nagi could see that smile grow even larger. “I guess so.”

Chigiri hummed sweet toons, blissfully in love as he worked his way cleaning the coffee shop for another morning. Nagi tried to help as much as possible since he had classes today in a few hours, and he pitied Chigiri for having Barou around for the time being.

Since Nagi majored for engenering in college, there were always restless nights where he’d be working on multiple projects, studying, or both. He could count how many nights he had spent surviving off of coffee and leftover pastries from the shop. But he wasn’t ungrateful of this decision. He wanted to do something secure with his life and engenering did look good on a resume.

It had been a week since the letter that damned Nagi’s nerves and heart. Everytime Nagi would open it again (just for confidence), he would get flustered and shove it back into his drawer. So many thoughts whirled in his mind, and Nagi always found that he had no trust in Reo’s claims. He always thought this letter was some joke that Reo would tell his dumb goons about to see if he can win Nagi over by any chance.

Nagi thought he didn’t want the boy to come again, but a part of him whispered that he did. Maybe it was just the lack of care he had gotten as a child, and finally someone wanted him for no particular reason.

“Oi, Nagi!” Barou hollered. “Can you help with these fucking syrups? I don’t understand them.”

Nagi scowled at the taller man. He had just finished organizing the pastry case.

“You don’t have to yell. I’ll be on my way, bastard.” 

He really hoped Barou would learn some manners in his time there. He could know a thing or two on how to treat his fellow staff members, and Nagi couldn’t imagine how he would treat the customers on his first day of work.

The small bell from the shop’s door rang, and Chigiri delightfully went to greet them. “Hello there! Good morning to you!”

“Morning.” A familiar voice said softly. “It isn’t too early, right? I could always come back later.”

“No, not at all.” Chigiri opened the door for them. “Come in, come in.” 

He was back. Reo Mikage was back for no reason after a week of silence and confusion. The audacity this man had made Nagi want to kick Reo’s face like a soccer ball.

Nagi tried to hide his snarl as he stood in front of the cash register. “Good morning, what do you want to order?”

“Hi,” Reo looked down and smiled before continuing. Nagi looked at the blush on his face, and he thought Reo couldn’t look cuter than he did at that moment. “Hot green tea latte and one tiramisu cup please.”

“Alright. Thank you for purchasing.” Nagi entered the money and up the receipt went. 

He looked at Reo fo a moment. Reo looked like he wanted to say something, but couldn’t. He was fiddling with his shirt. Nagi realized he was wearing a black dress shirt now. Was he that concerned by the fact Nagi didn’t like baggy clothes? Lord, Nagi would want more of those baggy clothes more than he’d admit.

“Barou, handle this order for me. Recipes are on the counter and you’ll do fine.” Nagi turned to Barou who was...

Barou was lightly trying to ice the cinnamon rolls but his hands were sticky with all of them. It looked like a 5 year old who was playing with slime for the first time and raging. Barou quickly saw Nagi’s stare, and ran away to the sink to clean himself up. 

And Nagi thought his impression of Barou wouldn’t get any worse. He was utterly wrong. 

“I’ll get on to it. Do not boss me around, son.” Barou rolled his eyes as he flipped through the short recipe book while looking at the order left and right. He stared at it, tilting his head multiple times at the recipe book. Nagi chuckled to himself. He would’ve helped, but he liked seeing Barou suffer more.

Reo looked at Barou with amused eyes, and decided to walk away after a while. He sat down on the same sofa he sat a week ago, looking at the sunlight. 

Nagi decided. Now this was his chance. With Barou suffering of green tea latte, he could actually have maybe fifteen minutes with this man to sort out whatever Reo had put in that letter. Or more specifically the reason was Nagi couldn’t stop his wishful thinking about it.

“Hi...” Nagi slid into the seat in front of Reo. He adjusted himself, and hoped that he didn’t look too awkward. The bundle of nerves inside him kept growing, but he swallowed spit to try and hold him in.

“Hai... Nagi.” Reo smiled. He had brought his hand up to his cheek, resting on it. The most endearing smile caught Nagi’s attention. Nagi realized Reo was trying to hide a smile from him. 

“Okay I’m just goint to make this short and clear,” Nagi started. This was good. He had set a blunt impression on Reo so he could prove that he only wanted something serious. Like a relationship? He thought to himself and instantly brushed that thought away.

“Well I know why you’re acting all awkward and cute like that, Nagi...” Reo chuckled at him. His smile was infectious, even though he was trying to hide it. Nagi thought that little burst of energy made his heart warmer by every second that passed.

“Cut the crap, Mikage. Explain.” Nagi exhaled a long breath. He wanted answers here and not chit chat with this crap face.

Reo clasped his hands together. He smiled at Nagi, even his eyes looked like they were smiling at him. Nagi couldn’t believe it himself. He was the reason for that.

“I really like you. For a while now. And maybe this is romantic or platonic...?” Reo had a lingering question on his words, like he’s confused on what he’s saying himself.

Nagi shook his head, Goddamit Reo. He gave Nagi a big ass letter and is still questioning if it was a romantic or platonic interest? There’s a difference between “Meet you up at 8. Don’t be late.” And “Meet me up for a little date at eight!! It’s going to be so fun as long as you’re there.”

Reo pursed his lips, but then continued with an amused smile. “I just... really hope someday. We can be friends of some sort?”

Nagi nodded. Inside, didn’t know how to react. He just sat there, frozen in place. This was his first love confession, after all. Shouldn’t he at least take pride and acknowledge someone liked him?

“I know, I know. This is so weird and I shouldn’t have said nay of this crap to you. If you say no, I’ll promise I will get out of your li-“ 

“Reo...” Nagi said softly. “It’s fine.”

That seemed to calm Reo down, hence he clasped his hands again. Nagi didn't know how to calm someone down, especially in situations like this, but he slowly took Reo’s hands and massaged his knuckles. Just a few presses here and there already seemed to calm Reo down.

“Look. I’m just overwhelmed that I had never gotten anything like this before. I think you’re really attractive and all that. Not gonna lie, your letter made me get goosebumps all over the place as well. It was so nice and sweet to find someone that cared about me, you know?” Nagi cracked a smile, which caused Reo’s face to light up. Damn this man. Nagi thought he wouldn’t get anymore cuter. #even if they didn’t know each other well, Nagi could still admire him now.

“I’ll give that friend thing a try.” 

And as if Nagi thought Reo’s smile couldn’t get any wider, it just did because Reo looked like he was about to burst. He was smiling so much Nagi could barely see those purple eyes. “I’m glad to hear that.”

A moment of silence was shared between the two. Where they just stared into each other’s eyes. Nagi saw Reo’s smile and how he looked at Nagi with his hands resting against his chin. Nagi continued to stare at that smile. Again and again. He thought to himself, maybe he wanted to be the reason that smile kept shining. 

Reo may not know what Nagi was thinking, but Nagi probably had a vision he was staring.

“Oi, lovebirds. Your coffee, and this tiramisu.” Out of nowhere, Barou handed the warm coffee and cold tiramisu cup. Nagi saw Barou slightly rolling his eyes at their antics, as if they were doing PDA and Barou was an unlucky witness. 

Reo, who was surprised by Barou’s sudden appearance, only tried to nod his head and take the coffee gently. “Thank you.”

Reo sipped his coffee slightly, and Nagi opened his tiramisu for him. He slid the spoon into the tiramisu, and looked at Reo again. “Why do you like hot things so much? Don’t they burn your tongue?” Nagi asked.

Reo shrugged but continued to sip his coffee. “Well, it tastes nice and it’s good in the mornings. As long as you’re careful.” Reo smirked at him. “Are you the person who accidentally slurps up drinks and burn your tongue then, Nagi?”

“No.” Nagi shrugged, but there was a hint of malice in his voice. What’s Reo to say he did that? Even if it was...

“By how defensive you are, I take that as a yes.”

Even if it was true.

“Fine. It does. And what about it? I don’t like hot drinks.” Nagi pouted, looking to the side because he was so damn annoyed by this man’s presence. First he was so cute being all flusted but now he’s a cheeky bastard who teased his way into Nagi’s little secrets.

“Well, you should give it a try.” Reo turned the cup holder to Nagi. “Slow and steady. And you’ll feel warm and to start your day right. You have classes today don’t you?”

Nagi nodded. He had classes in a few hours, but god be thankful he could steer clear from Barou today. He felt really bad for Chigiri though.

“Have a drink. And remember, slow and steady.” Reo said softly.

Sighing, Nagi decided to give in took the latte in his mouth to sip. 

The coffee tasted soothing. It was a mix of the green tea that was pungent and tart, and the cream was an extra fluffy bonus that made it all light and airy. He remembered Reo’s words, and remembered the fact he could burn his tongue for the next three hours if he didn’t try to do what Reo said.

After taking a few sips, Nagi put the cup down and shrugged. “It was good, I guess.”

But realization suddenly hit Nagi like a truck. He had just become friends with Reo yet they had shared an indirect kiss. He had just sipped latte from a man who particularly had a crush on him, and he was probably acting all cute like a gay coming of age movie. He felt a blush warm his face as he hid it in his hands, trying to groan as the situation dawned on him.

The first thing he heard in his realization was Reo’s laugh. “Oh, Nagi. You fell for that didn’t you, you little sunshine, eh?” Reo was probably looking at him and drinking up all his presence. “I didn’t know that I, Reo Mikage, will get to see Nagi Seishiro blush so much!”

Nagi was stll frustrated and annoyed by this guy that he wanted to punch him in the face. Maybe even burn his favorite dress shirt or ban him from even entering the coffee shop ever again. This was humiliating.

“Shut it, Mikage...” Nagi said furiously. “You like me yet you do this shit to me.”

“Huh? Who said I could like you and I’ll do anything I can to suck up to you?” Reo smirked. “Nagi, I don’t play that way. At least with all the teasing I can see your cute face.”

“Now AAA” Reo gave him a spoonful of tiramisu, coaxing his mouth to open. “Because you had to go through the torture of drinking that latte, here is a little something you’ll like.”

Nagi was still too flustered from the latte, so he took the random spoon and ate the content without noticing. He had an angry blush on his face and a cute pout to go with it. This was infuriating. 

“You fell for it again. Just sayi-“

Reo was thrown by an apron that had cofffee stains and a few cheese stains all over the place. Nagi smiled in triumph, proud to mute this bastard. That didn’t stop the fact he was still blushing hard from two indirect kisses.

“OH, Nagi, Nagi, Nagi... You really are something.” Nagi noticed Reo peeking out of the apron. There was stains in his hair, and Nagi brushed it off automatically even though he did this to him.

“You’re a lot more caring than you think you are, Nagi.” Reo stuck his tongue out, probably to taunt him.

“Nice try, Mikage.” Nagi shook his head and turned to Barou to see what had happened during their little chat.

All he could see was Barou desperately trying to follow recipes, and Chigiri guiding the tough man slowly along the way. Nagi’s lips shaped into a smile, and behind him, Reo was just in awe of how he could love someone like Nagi.

**Author's Note:**

> So you have reached the end :D
> 
> If you'd like to follow me on my social media platforms, I'll list my active ones  
> Instagram: [lestiavids](https://www.instagram.com/lestiavids/?hl=id)  
> Twitter: [reosnaqi](https://twitter.com/reosnaqi)


End file.
